17 Crimes
by oOItaOo
Summary: Ser el parabatai de Michael era complicado. También lo era ser Robert y tener 17.


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **Cassandra Clare**.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sea de su agrado, de lo contrario, lamento los inconvenientes. Y, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

**17 Crimes**

Ser su parabatai podía llegar a ser agotador. Nadie le había preparado para tantas horas de entrenamiento, ni para la energía arrolladora de Michael, quien, incansable y totalmente ajeno a los jadeos cansados de su amigo, seguía atacándole, espada en mano y sonrisa bailando en su rostro. El sudor corría por su frente, nublando sus ojos claros, pero parecía no notarlo, absorto en el combate que ya hacía tiempo había ganado. Robert jamás podría igualarlo; su pobre manejo en las armas le hacía lucir totalmente inútil a su lado, su poca habilidad y pericia a la hora de pelear le volvía un blanco fácil para burlas y derrotas constantes. Había practicado hasta la extenuación, pero grabarse runas seguía siendo aterrador. Y aún más cuando Michael se acercaba a su piel con su sonrisa burlona, la estela aferrada, tan amenazante como un puñal, dispuesto e inmisericorde, para tatuarle valor, para imbuirle fuerza.

A menudo se preguntaba qué veía en él; no era más que un negado, un desastre, una deshonra para todo nefilim. No servía para luchar, nunca sería capaz de matar demonios como se esperaba de todos ellos; sólo era el chico de quien todos se reían, el que se ocultaba tras libros que no entendía para desaparecer, para volverse invisible y no ser nadie por un instante. Pero Michael le había encontrado, le había perseguido por toda la Academia, sin darse por vencido, yendo a su casa a buscarle, siguiéndolo a todos los lugares a los que escapaba, sin tregua ni descanso, hasta que el hartazgo o la desidia le convencieron de ser su amigo. Y ahora ya no podían separarse, el vínculo se había hecho demasiado grande y fuerte, había crecido hasta hacerse imbatible, indispensable para seguir, marcado en su sangre, un hechizo que les uniría para siempre, que le obligaba a no estar nunca más solo. Y había llegado un punto en el que no era capaz de imaginar una vida sin su mejor amigo al lado, sin sus ideas raras, sin su arrojo, sin ese valor del que se contagiaba, las risas a las que se acompasaba.

\- Me rindo ya, Michael – exclamó, bajando las armas y sentándose en el entramado de maderas cálidas de la sala. Su camiseta estaba amarada de sudor, pegajosa sobre su piel, dejando entrever las negras marcas que corrían por todo su cuerpo y que no se podía borrar. Michael sonrió de medio lado mientras detenía con elegancia un último movimiento y enfundaba la espada para dejarse caer a su lado. Sus ojos claros reflejaban la luz que se filtraba, plácidamente, por las altas ventanas de la sala, dejando entrar un incipiente verano brillante.

\- Ha sido una buena pelea Rob – y le lanzó una mueca, porque ambos sabían que había sido una estupidez luchar hasta el cansancio cuando aún les quedaban clases a las que acudir y porque Robert sabía que en verdad había sido un desastre, que nunca sería diestro en el manejo de las armas, aunque su amigo no lo reconociera. Pero ninguno dijo nada; Robert necesitaba mejorar su precisión y la técnica con la espada, una de las armas que más se le resistía –, pero tendrá que ser la próxima cuando por fin me venzas – exclamó, muy seguro.

\- Si me hubieras dejado elegir una lanza habrías mordido el polvo mucho antes – protestó débilmente. Aquello podría ser cierto, algún día. Al menos con el _guisarme_ tenía talento, asiéndolo con seguridad, como si formara parte de su cuerpo, una extraña prolongación mortal de su brazo. Pero un buen cazador dominaba todo armamento, o al menos en aquello se excusaba Michael para impedirle su predilecta elección. Tomó impulso y, sacudiéndose los anchos pantalones, se levantó. Michael le miró, parpadeante. Pudo leer, por el modo en cómo remoloneaba, que pensaba quedarse sentado ahí hasta que terminara el día. De todos modos le tendió la mano, en un vano intento para que su amigo se alzase.

\- Oh, ¡vamos Rob!, nos merecemos un buen descanso – una parte muy recóndita, posiblemente la que controlaba sus doloridos huesos y sus agarrotados miembros, le daba la razón. La otra le recriminaba por pensar siquiera en eludirse de sus responsabilidades. Claro que para Michael nada de aquello realmente importaba; para él ser un nefilim consistía únicamente en luchar contra seres del averno e impartir la justicia del cielo, aún sin conocerla, como parecía ser, ya que no mostraba el más mínimo interés en cualquier otra materia que no implicase métodos de exterminio o maneras eficaces de acabar con demonios; el resto eran horas perdidas que aprovechaba para dormitar, en el mejor de los casos.

Para su sorpresa Michael le tomó la mano y, en un amago veloz, tiró de él de regreso al suelo. Tendría que habérselo imaginado pero, con todo, Robert se precipitó sobre su amigo, las manos ancladas, aferrándose al jersey del otro, cuerpo contra cuerpo, viendo cómo la alegría iluminaba el pálido dorado del fondo de sus pupilas castañas y cómo su rostro se distendía para estallar en una sonora carcajada que le hizo enrojecer. Con un rápido movimiento se quitó de encima para rodar sobre sí mismo y levantarse de nuevo. La sonrisa que le devolvió su amigo, aún apoyado en el suelo, decía claramente que cualquier amenaza o palabra sería vana, que él se quedaba ahí. Y que le arrastraría al lado irresponsable de la vida, sin escapatoria posible. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros Robert se dio por vencido. Conocía de sobra a Michael y, cuando decidía algo, se mantenía firme, inamovible.

El agua caliente estaba funcionando, relajando sus tensos músculos, cansados tras el exhaustivo entrenamiento. El _iratze_ que le había aplicado Michael antes a penas era un tenue recuerdo de plata sobre la piel. Estaba entretenido dejando correr el agua sobre la piel cuando algo aterrizó a sus pies, procedente de la ducha del lado. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa para ellos; Michael acababa de declararle la guerra, una acuosa y resbaladiza, así que, en contraataque, calibrando la temperatura del agua, envió un potente chorro que impactó de lleno en su objetivo. Podía oír los chillidos, muy poco varoniles, procedentes del baño contiguo que le aclamaban como vencedor de aquella ronda. Tras unos instantes saboreando la victoria, procedió a seguir enjuagándose. O lo hubiera hecho si la puerta no se hubiera abierto estrepitosamente para dejar pasar a un tiritante Michael empapado, con una expresión enojada, las mejillas pálidas por el frío al que acababa de ser sometido y unas terribles ganas de venganza. Se abalanzó sobre él, empezando un nuevo combate.

Robert tenía un cuerpo hermoso, más aún cuando distraídas gotas recorrían su perfil, haciendo que su torso brillase, terso y definido, no demasiado musculoso, pero fuerte, firme, sincero. No ocultaba nada, todas las marcas expuestas, las veía sobre su piel como si fuera un lienzo, casi una obra de arte, podía leer en ellas toda su vida; un libro abierto que no se podía esconder. Sintió cómo el sonrojo tomaba sus mejillas y agradeció que Robert no pudiera verlo, ocupado peleando con él, tratando de agarrarlo, de derrotarlo de nuevo, pero no podía evitar sentirle tan cerca, piel sobre piel, jugando estúpidamente en las duchas, como los crío que aún eran, que siempre serían. Las manos de su amigo revolvían su cabello dorado, rodeándolo fuertemente por el cuello, mientras lo forzaba a recibir otro baño congelado. Michael se debatía, pateando, tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo prisionero, sin conseguir más que risas como respuesta. Y no importaba que el agua fría hiciera estremecer su piel, erizando el vello de sus brazos, si así podía notarle tan cerca, tan despreocupadamente dejado, abandonado a ese juego que era mucho más para él.

Ambos salieron juntos, aún riendo tontamente, lanzándose amagos de golpes e intentos esquivos, salpicando al contrario, intentando hacerle caer. El vestuario, a esas horas, estaba vacío, pero podían oír la animada charla procedente de los pasillos, indicando el inicio de las clases tras el descanso del mediodía. Vio cómo Robert se apresuraba vistiéndose, aún con la piel moteada de perlas húmedas que resbalaban, dibujando su contorno. Durante un instante se quedó ensimismado, perdido en el recorrido que trazaban, envidiándolas en secreto por poder rozarle de una manera tan natural e íntima a la vez. Estaba tan absorto contemplándole que tardó en reconocer lo que veía. Robert, quien ya estaba terminando de vestirse, lucía una camiseta que le era demasiado familiar.

– Te quejaste mucho cuando te la regalé – señaló Michael, sonando enfurruñadamente divertido –, pero aún así la llevas puesta. Y te queda bien. – sonrió mientras se apresuraba, porque se estaba quedando rezagado y no quería que su amigo huyera y le dejara atrás o, peor, que le obligara a asistir a Historia. Robert se estaba atando los zapatos y se dedicaba a lanzar miradas de reproche a la camiseta que se había puesto. Rezaba "_es mejor que el tuyo_", escrito en negro sobre un fondo claro y era pareja de otra que pertenecía a su compañero. Si algún día la casualidad hacía que se las pusieran a la vez, se podría leer "_Mi parabatai es mejor que el tuyo_", lo cual era verdad a medias y dependía mucho de quien lo viera. Había sido un regalo para celebrar su segundo año de unión; Michael solía llevarla, pero como no coincidían, había desistido en su plan para demostrar a los demás que eran el mejor equipo de parabatais y amigos, diciendo que si no las usaban los dos perdía toda la gracia. Normalmente no se atrevería a ponérsela, era algo estúpido, una de esas ideas locas propias de un Wayland, pero la montaña de ropa sucia y descuidada que se apilaba en su habitación le obligó a tomar la última camiseta del cajón. Mentalmente se reprendió por ser tan descuidado con sus cosas mientras lanzaba una última mirada desaprobadora a su atuendo de emergencia y veía cómo la sonrisa de Michael crecía.

\- Odio esto – susurró, levantándose. Se dirigió a la puerta y, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando le alcanzó. Llevaba la ropa mal puesta y mojada, al ponérsela sin siquiera secarse, apresurado por evitar que su amigo escapase y le dejase de lado.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. Robert suspiró levemente, ya se había resignado a perder toda la tarde con él – Es hora de comer, por si lo habías olvidado – prosiguió, mirándolo de lado.

\- Lo sé – le revolvió más su enmarañado cabello, medio divertido, medio reprendiéndolo, porque sabía que, por mucho que dijera, Michael ya le había convencido; siempre conseguía arrastrarle con él –. Así que deberíamos irnos, no me apetece oír cómo te rugen las tripas; no podría siquiera concentrarme con todo ese ruido de fondo. Una pérdida de tiempo – bromeó, añadiendo un elocuente gesto, mientras salía al pasillo.

El sol de principios de verano dejaba caer su luz sobre ellos, haciendo brillar aún más el cabello revuelto de Michael. Caminaban entre una charla intrascendente y tranquila hasta que, a lo lejos, la vieron.

Maryse era demasiado alta como para pasar desapercibida. Y Robert adoraba verla caminando, con todo ese aplomo, la seguridad de la fortaleza, la inteligencia brillando en el fondo de aquellos ojos duros, de un azul muy puro. Les lanzó una mirada de soslayo y sonrió, saludándolos con la mano.

\- ¿Saltándoos clases, chicos? – Su voz sonó divertida, pero con cierto tono reprochador. Robert se sonrojó violentamente, adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas que escapaban a la percepción de su amigo, mientras veía cómo sus pupilas se perdían, disolviéndose en la contemplación de aquella muchacha que le traía de cabeza.

\- Evidentemente – replicó Michael –, sólo Hodge es capaz de aguantar sin dormirse todo ese rollo tan mortalmente tedioso – comentó despreocupadamente, con un encogimiento de hombros y la sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro nuevamente. Maryse le devolvió el gesto antes de seguir su camino, despidiéndose de ambos con un desmanejado saludo, desapareciendo tras un giro en el pasillo – Rob, el monstruo del lago Lyn ya se ha ido – comentó dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda, sacándolo de su privada ensoñación.

Debía ser evidente por todos, pensó, lo mucho que le gustaba Maryse, con sus suaves curvas levemente insinuadas, ese cabello oscuro en el que quería sumergirse, que olía a flores, que desprendía una delirante sensualidad capaz de nublar su mente y la capacidad de pensar. Era demasiado hermosa, incluso en su traje de combate, manchada de sangre, la espada en lo alto y el valor resplandeciendo en el fondo de sus ojos. Michael conocía sus sentimientos, eran demasiado claros para él. Podía leer su mente, entendía sus secretos como si le pertenecieran y aquello le apenaba. Sabía lo muy enamorado que Robert estaba de aquella joven y, en otras circunstancias, lo encontraría de lo más divertido, pero no lo era para nada. Dolía ver todo ese amor reflejado en el azul de sus pupilas, en la manera en la que suspiraba cuando se iba, la intensidad de sus sentimientos, unos que jamás se dirigirían hacia él, no más allá de la amistad y la camaradería. Michael tenía que guardarse las palabras que quería decirle, las que contenían todo lo que Robert significaba en su vida, lo mucho que le necesitaba, lo mucho que le quería, mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Para él no era sólo su mejor amigo, su parabatai, su hermano de sangre y lucha; era mucho más profundo, un amor que no podía concebirse, que no tenía lugar en ese mundo en el que ambos vivían. Un amor imposible, impensable, inservible, pero que no podía desechar, pues se había instalado en su pecho, creciendo, enraizando sus raíces hasta apoderarse de todo su corazón.

\- No la llames así – se quejó sin mucho convencimiento. Michael no mostraba mucha simpatía por Maryse, así que no tenía sentido enfadarse por los comentarios jocosos que le dedicaba a la joven nefilim. No entendía qué había en ella que su amigo desaprobase, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo; tal vez así se ahorraría disgustos molestos.

El sol de principios de verano extendió sus alas sobre ellos, mientras avanzaban por las tranquilas calles adoquinadas de Alacante. El arrullo del viento se confundía con el plácido discurrir de los pequeños canales. Las colinas cercanas que envolvían la ciudad pintaban de verde el horizonte, llevando consigo el fresco aroma de las flores y el calor del bosque de Brocelind. Sobre sus cabezas, difuminándose con el claro cielo, se alzaba el Gard, erigido sobre la cima de una pequeña montaña, expectante, un ojo vigilante que contemplaba cómo dos chicos se escabullían de la Academia, saltándose las últimas clases.

Robert siguió los pasos de Michael, atravesando las calles, hasta alcanzar las altas y orgullosas torres de cristal, que refulgían talladas con la materia de los ángeles, eternas, permanentes, parpadeantes creando sombras vívidas con los colores del día. Alcanzaron los bordes del bosque. Los árboles se inclinaban, mecidos por el aire, los pájaros revoloteaban sobre ellos, observándoles mientras se dejaban caer sobre el pasto. Comieron entre risas y peleas, porque Michael siempre quería lo que Robert tenía y había estado intentando robarle el almuerzo, mucho más apetitoso que el suyo hasta que Robert, cansado, había accedido a compartirlo con él. Cualquier cosa por una comida tranquila y un Michael calmado.

No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Normalmente Robert no solía ser tan generoso con su comida, tampoco acostumbraba a escaquearse de sus responsabilidades, pero ahí estaba, sentado a su lado, estirado sobre la hierba, el sol arañando su piel, los ojos entrecerrados, relajado, totalmente ajeno, sumergido en la placidez de una tarde veraniega que empezaba. Michael se tumbó a su lado, juntando su cabeza con la de su amigo, sus cabellos mezclándose sobre la tierra, negro y dorado. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su piel; jabón y sangre latiendo por debajo, escuchar su corazón acompasarse al suyo, los sueños brillando en los ojos. No tardó en dormirse, respirando dulcemente, las manos olvidadas sobre el pecho.

Todo en él era tranquilo, relajante, casi apacible. Irradiaba paz. El sol se derretía sobre su cuerpo, cálido, agradablemente, imbuyéndole de la fuerza necesaria para acercarse más, hasta tocar con las yemas su cabello rebelde, acariciándolo levemente. Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de su rostro, sus ojos detallando cada parte de él, fotografiando ese momento, cada instante, el taco suave de su piel. Dibujó la forma de sus labios entreabiertos, sintió aletear su aliento sobre las palmas, intentando atraparlo, hacerlo suyo. Y entonces, apoyado sobre sus codos, su nariz sobre la de Robert, se inclinó para besarle, un gesto que sólo aquella tarde de verano conocería y que Michael guardaría en su corazón por siempre.


End file.
